Nathan Price (Earth-8107)
| Death = | HistoryText = The entity that became known as Cyberiad was originally an ordinary male human by the name of Nathan Price. He became a noted physicist that worked in the West Coast in the America. Several years ago, he met a young mutant woman named Firestar, when she was in college. The two fell in love. She quickly served as his assistant, whilst he began work on a study in fusing matter with anti-matter. The two seemed to lead a happy relationship, despite Firestar being a mutant as well as a crime-fighter. Unfortunately; Nathan Price's work attracted the attention of Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) who sent agents to murder Price and steal his research for the organization. Whilst wearing a special suit to protect him during an experiment, his laboratory came under attack. The agents quickly attacked Firestar and the stunned Nathan, and also began to destroy Price's valuable equipment as they tried to kill Firestar. The damage resulted in an overload that brought about an explosion on the machine Price was working on just before the attack. Despite their surprise attack, Firestar was able to defeat them. When Firestar came to help Nathan, she discovered half of his body scorched black with anti-matter from the explosion. The incident had also resulted in an imbalance in his mind which made him believe that Firestar caused the accident that ravaged his body. He asked her why she had betrayed him and hurt him, but despite her pleas of innocence and attempt to explain to him what had happened, the now disfigured and heartbroken Nathan Price pushed her away and called her a traitor. Escaping from her grasp, he quickly managed to escape the laboratory, and she lost track of him. Firestar never saw him again and the accident as well as the loss of her love resulted in the incident being repressed by her mind. Nathan in the mean time managed to escape into hiding and plotted his revenge against Firestar. To accomplish this goal, he created a cybernetic body that replaced the scorched half of his damaged form by fusing it to his undamaged half with his knowledge of matter and anti-matter. Programming it himself and calling himself Cyberiad, he plotted to find a way to get his vengeance against Firestar for destroying his research and disfiguring him. Years later, Cyberiad made his move against Firestar and discovered that she was staying at Professor X's mansion with the X-Men. Arriving in a special craft, he snuck into the mansion where he overridden the sensor lock control and managed to take control of Cerebro. Once in command, he turned the Danger Room against the occupants who realized that their home had been infiltrated. It was then Cyberiad revealed himself and when Professor X demanded to know who he was, he simply revealed his name and that one of them knew his origins as well as stated that all of them would suffer because of that person. When Professor X attempted to find him telepathically, he learnt that he was mentally shielded but determined he was in the sub-basement which meant that they had to navigate the locked down mansion. Professor X later learnt the origins of Cyberiad by probing Firestar's mind and unlocked the suppressed memory of Nathan Price. Eavesdropping on the conversation, Cyberiad stated that the traps of the mansion that he managed to easily circumvent were going to be turned against them. He had also captured Nightcrawler with a plasma bubble who attempted to teleport into the sub-basement and turn off the defenses. His cybernetic components came to the conclusion that Nightcrawler was the jouster of the X-Men and created an holographic duplicate of him in order to lead his friends to their doom. When Nightcrawler pleaded for Cyberiad to stop this plan and his inhuman creation, the persona of Nathan Price suddenly resurfaced; Having heard Firestar's confession that she was in fact not responsible for the incident that had ruined his life, Price then wished to abort his plan and attempted to stop Cyberiad, leading to a short struggle, but the machine persona was too strong and continued on its objective of revenge. Due to Cyberiad's tampering of Cerebro, an overload was brought about in the power core of the X-Mansion resulting an explosion within two hours. Using Cerebro, he determined each X-Man's fears and used them against them such as using vibranium to nullify Shadowcat's phasing ability and using adamantium to redirect Colossus's blow back at him thus returning him to his human form. Despite his plans, he was unable to capture anyone else beyond Colossus, and the X-Men managed to reach closer to their destination. It was then Cyberiad abducted Professor X and forced the X-Men along with Firestar to travel through the Maze of Madness. Learning that Thunderbird had deduced the hologram of Nightcrawler was an imposter due to the lack of a smell of brimstone, Cyberiad then programmed the next hologram duplicate to emit the smell to trick them. However, Firestar escaped and set after Cyberiad who was revealed to be back on his ship. Noting that the meltdown in the X-Mansion would destroy her friends, Cyberiad attempted to kill Firestar and hit her with an energy blast from his mechanical hand. She attempted to appeal to the human part of him but seeing nothing stopping his actions, she fired an intense blast of heat that fused Cyberiad's circuits. Collapsing, the dying Nathan Price finally took over the body and uttered the last words that he still loved Firestar before passing away. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Cyberiad's design appears to be based on Fatal Five member Tharok. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Schizophrenia Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:1983 Character Debuts